


imagine being liked by you

by lickmyaesthetic (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Peter & MJ Fluff, Peter is a nervous wreck, Peter!MJ Fluff, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spideychelle, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lickmyaesthetic
Summary: “I'm really glad that I'm here with you tonight, MJ.”“I'm glad that I'm here with you too, Peter.” She answers, mimicking the same genial smile that curled on his lips, feeling her own timorousness beginning to subside.[or; in where Peter is a nervous wreck and Ned isn't very helpful.]





	imagine being liked by you

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, so I decided to write another Peter!MJ fluff piece.

“No,” Peter huffs exasperatedly, his furrowed brows kinked together in concentration, tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek as he loosened the double knot around the tie that was chafed around his neck. He leers in the mirror, catching a quick glimpse of Ned who laid sprawled out across his bed, an open comic book perched in his lap. 

“What? Is it too—?” Peters asks airily, his mouth tutting in a downward frown upon noticing the disapproving countenance that marred Ned's face. He bites at his lower lip, emanating a guttural groan before haphazardly tossing the tie aside. “Dude, you're supposed to be helping me find something to wear for my date with MJ. I'm supposed to pick her up in—” His eyes flickered towards the round clock that was perched on his bedroom wall. “Forty five minutes!” 

“I _am_ helping!” Ned chides in rebuttal, glancing up from his comic book to see Peter frantically scourging through his closet, absentmindly tossing clothes onto the floor. “I don't get why you're making a big fuss over this. You know MJ doesn't care about what you wear.” 

At this, Peter sighs audibly. “I know,” He pauses as he turns around to face Ned, he feels his cheeks and the tip of his ears abashedly flush in chagrin, his hand rubbed sheepishly at his neck. “It's different this time. This isn't us just hanging out, it's our first date together. I want to impress her.” He answers with a hopeful shrug. After the blunder of his initial plan of asking MJ out while they were in Europe, Peter was adamant of making certain that this attempt would be far more successful than the first. He planned everything precisely. He wanted the night to be perfect because MJ deserve it. “Now, could you please tell me which tie I should wear?” He asks, holding up two different patterned ties for Ned to spectate. 

“The dark blue.”

Peter stood in front of the mirror again, his fingers deftly moved in a haste as he pulled the tie into a knot. He sighs in contentment, a small smile tugs at his lips as he finished tying the tie around his neck. He runs his hands over the fabric of his shirt, smoothing out the faint wrinkles that creased on it. Ned ganders over at him, his head nods in approval. 

“Now all you gotta do is fix the hair and then you're all good to go.”

“What?” Peters asks sullenly, the visible frown returned on his pouty lips. He walks in the bathroom and glances in the mirror, his hand self consciously tousles through his chestnut colored hair, his shoulders sagging a bit. “What's wrong with it?” He spent hours attempting to make his hair coiffed; he even used some of May's moouse and tried to style it in a neat slicked back hairdo, but that made him look like an extra in Footloose so he rinsed it out and went with his regular slightly disheveled appearance. 

“It looks like you just rolled out of bed.” 

Peter opens his mouth, slanting his lips preparing to give another rebuttal when May suddenly appears. She stood in the doorway, her hand resting genially over her chest as she smiles softly. Her eyes flickered with a proud ardor. “You look really handsome. MJ's a lucky girl.” Her smile widens at the sight of a bashful smile tugging at the creases of Peter's lips, another abashed blush flushes his cheeks as he murmurs a quiet, “thank you.”

“So, where are you taking her tonight?” May catechizes, jestfully wiggling her eyebrows as she folds her arms akimbo and leaned against the doorway. 

“Well, I remember overhearing MJ telling Betty about this vegetarian restaurant that she loves to go to so I thought I'd take her there.” He answered, sighing deeply as he heedingly spectates at himself in the mirror again. “Do I look okay? Ned's supposed to be helping but all he's doing is making me more nervous than I already am.” He murmurs inwardly. 

“Oh, honey, of course you look—” May begins, gaitering towards him with open arms, preparing to embrace him in a reassuring hug. “Hm.” her head slowly tilts to the side, her lips purse together in a hesitant frown as her eyes double him over. 

“It's the hair, isn't it?” Ned answers wistfully, scooping up a handful of buttered popcorn and shoveling it into his mouth. May stammers, glancing apologetically at Peter. 

“_Great_!” He sighs exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air defeatedly as he began to saunter back to the bathroom to fix the unkempt mess, but May gently clasped her hand on his forearm and tugged him back, halting his movements. 

“I'm just kidding! Hey, you look great, okay? Just go out and have a good time tonight. Do you need money? A ride?” She offers. 

Peter shakes his head. “No, I'm fine.”

“Okay. Well, be safe and enjoy yourself.” She embraces him into a hug, pressing her lips against his forehead. When they finally draw apart, Peter collects his wallet and house keys, stuffing them inside of his front pockets. He inhales a deep breath before pivoting to exit the apartment. 

“Text me everything that happens!” He hears Ned's voice clamor from his bedroom. 

He arrived at the restaurant first, he initially offered to pick her up from her house but she insisted that they meet up instead. So he waited patiently outside of the restaurant well, not _patiently_ per say, his eyes cursorily flickered to the screen of his phone to check the time, his hands kept nervously fidgeting with the tie around his neck and mussling through his hair. (Thanks, Ned). He gnawed softly on his lower lip, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket to glance at the time again._ 8:35_ she was ten minutes late. 

He frowned, deciding to send her a quick text asking if she was okay. “Hey.” Peter turns around at the tenor of her voice. She's gaitering towards him, a shy smile seducing her lips. She brings her hand up in a wave. 

“Sorry for being late. I had to change, Betty had me wearing this godawful powder pink skirt.” She says, rolling her eyes albeit he could hear the playful timbre weighing heavily in her voice. She was now clad in a floral printed dress and her hair, which was usually pinned up in a unkempt ponytail, was now perfectly styled in big wand curls. She looked _so_ “Beautiful. Y-You look really beautiful.” He says, sheepishly rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. 

MJ blinks, slightly aghast by the compliment, her own face pooling with a warm, crimson blush as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “_Oh_. Thanks, um, you do too.” She groaned, inwardly wincing in chagrin at her comment. When he sees her blush deepen, Peter smiled softly and extended his hand out towards hers to which she instantly intertwined her fingers within his. He gives her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. 

“I'm really glad that I'm here with you tonight, MJ.” 

“I'm glad that I'm here with you too, Peter.” She answers, mimicking the same genial smile that curled on his lips, feeling her own timorousness beginning to subside as they walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. 


End file.
